


What is Light Without Darkness?

by blakesparkles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: /bANGING PANS AND POTS/ flOWEr mEANINGS, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Every ship needs this au, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, Hux glows, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Ren is very very lonely and needs a hug, Smut, Starvation, What is wisdom, also inspired by the movie Legend (1985), and Labyrinth, i'm trying very very hard to tag this, i....im such a nerd....w tha tukc, just pay close attention guys, the frickle frackle, there are a lot of references to other myths, will likely add more as the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Spring remains on the ground while the form comes closer to him. There is a mask on its face, shaped like a crow’s beak too. Hux despises it already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I bring you kylux this time in my favourite greek myth!! There will be some differences to the myth, obviously. I am making my own version and i'm having fun exploring it!  
> HUUUGE thank you to my muffin, Maggie (MargaretKire | mothdustmouth.tumblr.com/)!! She's helping me alot and she edited once again!! Hope everyone enjoy it!!  
> I am also making a storyboard to help the visual so here u go:  
> https://pinterest.com/sparklepines/what-is-light-without-darkness/

Narcissus.

Hux finds himself picking paper-white narcissus in a vast and beautiful field. The breeze softly touches his cheeks and the tall grass. The sound of leaves is delightful to his ears and he sinks his feet into the earth, barefoot. Feels the life growing under his toes.

The sun is right above his head but it bothers him not. Helios is only doing his job after all. His white robe has the edges smudged with dirt but the green mantle that crosses his left side and embraces his waist is brand new. A present from his mother.

He hears a crow.

They are not common here and yet it is not the first time Hux has seen it since his mother told him to take care of this place. It lands on a fallen trunk, a few meters to his left. It stays there like it’s watching him.

Hux doesn’t like it. It makes the butterflies nervous too; they fly in circles until some of them rest on his shoulders looking for protection.

One more crow arrives. Then another and another.

The once bright sky is covered by dark heavy clouds threatening a rain that was not there moments ago and Hux finds himself surrounded by crows. They never dared to come so close to him before.  _ Something is happening _ , he thinks.  _ Something bad is happening. _

A feeling of panic runs through his veins, like cold water splashed over his body. The tiny hairs of his neck rise, a ghostly whisper. Hux shivers. Breathing heavy, he does what his body is telling him to do: run.

He doesn’t know what is going on or where is he going, but he just runs straight to the forest. The trees might help him hide, he thinks. The sense of darkness, however, follows him still.

Twigs hit his porcelain face and leaves get stuck in his ginger hair. A red line shows up on his cheek. It burns but it’ll heal fast. Rocks scratch his knees and his lungs fight for air. A shadow appears from the ground and reaches for his feet. Hux tries to create a wall of flowers behind him but it is too fast. It is right there on his ankle.

He feels it.

Hux’s eyes get wide in despair because he knows he won’t make it. He knows. The shadow curls around him up to his legs, making him fall. He can’t move them.

This must be a prank of some God to keep them amused. Hux hopes it is a terrible, terrible prank. The ginger turns to see what has been hunting him and he sees that the darkness is composed of wings. The ground in front of him cracks with a sound like thunder, a huge scar on the soil and that makes him flinch.

From the gap, a black horse comes out in a grace it shouldn’t possess. It has red eyes and a pair of wings attached to it’s back. Claws for feet. Its nose is not horse-like. It is shaped like a crow’s beak.  A beast Hux wouldn’t dream to see with his own eyes.

There’s something riding the animal. Another black figure covered by robes and feathers. It comes to a stop and lands on the earth. Almost immediately, the flowers and leaves adopt a tone of death. Hux glares despite of the worry.

The God of Spring remains on the ground while the form comes closer to him. There is a mask on its face, shaped like a crow’s beak too. Hux despises it already.

‘’My apologies,’’ a voice echoes from it and it’s contorted. Painful, even.

‘’Apologies?’’ Hux swallows, his throat is dry. Yet he does his best to sing his voice out. This is his place and he should fight whatever comes across it. Make his father proud. ‘’Release me this instant!’’

The creature tilts its head and makes a movement to touch Hux’s forehead but the latter slaps it away. When it goes to try again, however, the God finds he’s unable to move his arms as well for the shadow had reached them. He feels the soft touch.

Darkness embraces the edges of his vision.

He faints.

 

❀

The air is heavy.

That’s the first thing Hux takes notice when he recovers his consciousness. He opens his green eyes and finds he’s on a canopy bed. Too many pillows on a large expanse of dark blue sheets.

The room is raw. Like ashes covering the walls. One contains a shelf filled with old scrolls and dust. It feels like Hux is the first to lay on that bed for a long time. There is no life. Hux feels sick.

‘’Comfortable?’’

That voice again. Out of the corner of his left eye there is that odd shape and Hux feels pain emanating from it. 

‘’What are you?’’ the God whispers. He doesn’t turn to look. ‘’Where am I?’’

‘’I shall tell,’’ it coos, ‘’when you look at me first and say  _ your _ name.’’

Anger fills him then. How dare such creature speak to a God like this? Clearly he does not knows who he finds itself with. Hux angles his head in its direction with piercing eyes.

‘’I’m Persephone. Many names I have, as in Hux,” and through clenched teeth says ‘’Now. Where. Am. I?’’

There is a deformed sound that Hux would swear was a chuckle if he looked closely, but he did not. 

‘’I am Hades, but please, call me Kylo Ren.’’ It walks up to Hux as it speaks. The shadow following its body moves graciously with lost wings.  ‘’This is The Underworld.’’

Hux does his best to remove any trace of expression from his face. The small cut lies healed on his cheek like it had never been there. He had heard of this God in festivities; through gossip overheard from other Gods and Goddess. He is not proud of himself for eavesdropping, but a God must know their true allies if the time comes. 

The ginger never had seen him up close though. He is quite absent when it comes to gathering with his kind, thus becoming the subject in banquets. _He_ , Hux thinks. _Not_ _it._

‘’And why would a God like you bring me to his domain? Against my will, may I add.’’

The masked figure leans his head to the side once again in a state of curiosity. Like the crows, Hux is being watched carefully. Like a jewel. The God glows a bit at that out of nervousness and small flowers grow around his feet, tangling on his ankle. They do not last long, however, for this place lacks life.

Hux stops glowing.

‘’Beauty,” the word echoes from the horrible mask. Hux notices there’s more than one voice when he speaks.

‘’Pardon?’’

‘’There’s beauty in you.” He moves forward, reaches the end of the bed. ‘’It is captivating. Something I don’t often see on this rotten Earth. I guess...I needed to see it up close.’’

Such words have never been spoken to Hux. They reach his ears like one of Zeus’ thunderbolts; striking his body. He swallows and says, ‘’You’ve seen it now. May I go?’’

‘’No!’’

The harsh tone suddenly coming from a creature who had just spoken such lovely words alarmed Hux, making him flinch and sink further into the pillows. 

‘’My apologies.” He makes a movement as if wanting to touch Hux but refrains. ‘’Please, do stay.’’

The God of Spring glares. ‘’What do I gain from that?’’

There’s a pause. The crows’ wings making soft noises are the background music in his shadow.

‘’I can give you knowledge. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’’

‘’About life and death?’’

‘’Anything you wish.’’

Hux narrows his eyes at that. This darkness does not go well with his abilities. Knowing how it works might help his position on Earth, and who knows, even his father might appreciate this wisdom. And if that doesn’t go well, Hux must find a way to flee from this World. He hums.

‘’It is settled then.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y
> 
> There will be fanart of them! I want to show the visual correctly and if you wanna check something already, i made some doodles on my insta a while ago:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BCbRSVflSmZ/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BCbZ-l2FSmh/
> 
> Find me at: strawberry-soo.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the movie Legend (1985), one of Darkness' quotes! I deeply recommend this movie!! Thanks again to Maggie for being my lovely beta!! Enjoy!

After their encounter, Ren excuses himself from the room, leaving Hux among the ashes. He gets up from the bed, it creaks in the quietness. His feet touch the cool floor, feeling nothing growing beneath them. 

The God goes to the door and looks for the knob. 

There isn’t one.

The ancient door is covered in rough runes he doesn’t understand, marring the stone his emerald eyes can see. Hux searches around the area for another way out, but it is a lost cause. What is he suppose to do then? Just bloody  _ wait _ for him? He cannot stay locked up for all his eternity just  _ waiting _ . 

Hux puffs air in boredom. Who knew being kidnapped would be so thrilling! The only different elements the ginger finds are some scrolls on a shelf. Apparently the God of the Underworld lacks organization, for they are messily lying in a stone alcove.

He picks one out of the pile and opens it without a second thought. He looks behind him to check if the the door is still closed. It is. The thin yellow paper softly touches his glowing skin. There are drops of black ink spattered over the document. It is only after admiring the cursive handwriting that he notices he cannot read what is actually written. The language is unknown to his tongue and mind, much to his disappointment.

He decides to simply put the scrolls in symmetry and, not wanting to lay in that bed again, he chooses to sit down in a corner.

The atmosphere prevails, wintry and heavy.

 

❀

 

It is with a gasp that Hux wakes up. He fell asleep in the corner. He doesn’t know how long he slept, but his neck hurts due to the awkward position.  _ Damn _ . 

Ren is there again. It is unnerving yet somehow fascinating how he senses the God first. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s holding a silver platter. He carries this afflictive aura that screams at Hux. Begging for something Hux can’t translate into words.

_ What do you want. What do you want. _

‘’Eat.’’ The still-masked God rests the platter on the bed. They’re on opposite sides.

‘’I do not take orders from you,’’ he softly chuckles.

Ren clenches his hands into fists, as if looking for patience. More voices echo this time around. ‘’You’ll have to eat at some point.’’

He raises his head just enough to see what’s on the tray: beautiful pomegranates, of a vibrant red against a grey background. The fruit is paired with goblets of an exquisite design, filled to their tops with wine. Hux’s mouth fills with water in desire.

Suddenly, his mother’s voice comes to his mind. He remembers she once said eating any kind of food or drinking liquor from another World would trap a person there forever. The ginger’s constant light got brighter due to rage. What  _ audacity _ this God has! Is this torture?!

‘’All I want is to leave as soon as possible, so I’d fancy words of knowledge instead of having dinner with you,  _ Lord _ ,” Hux spills the last word like venom.

Ren inclines his head toward the scrolls. Silence prevails. Hux squints his eyes to get a glimpse of his face, but it’s as if a shadow is embracing him entirely. A void.  _ How does he even see? _

‘’Very well,” he murmurs. ‘’Will you take a walk with me?’’

The shorter deity gets up and steps closer to the other God. Hades extends his right arm in a courting manner.  _ Anything to get out of this room.  _ Hux takes the arm into his hands.

‘’I shall.’’

The door opens for them; a large corridor is revealed. Cold marred stones. As they walk towards the exit, Hux notices the corridor’s walls are wave-shaped. It stands out in some parts, like it’s dancing. Breathing.

Through the arched doorway, Hux sees an incredibly vast plain of damp grey sand, filled with abnormal columns. It feels like there is no roof nor end for a mist covers it all. In contrast to his beautiful field, this land has no tall grass nor sun kissing his cheeks. The soil is poor and harsh under his feet, unpleasant. The air is impossibly colder.

Ren keeps guiding him slowly through his World while Hux digests it all. The tops of the columns are lost in the mist, but their bases are set with huge statues made of stone, perhaps one hundred feet tall. Giants carry them with an agonizing expression. Hux shudders and finds something to say.

‘’The room door.’’

‘’What about it?’’

‘’It only opens with your command. I’m not a prisoner, Ren.’’

‘’Trust me,’’ the voices are quiet. ‘’It is for your own safety.’’

‘’You kidnapped me. You’ve no right to talk to me about trust.’’

Now Hux understands the sound from before. A chuckle. He’s smirking under the charcoal disguise.

‘’You’re audacious.’’

‘’Am I being audacious by saying the bloody truth?’’ Hux says in irritation.

‘’Certainly.’’

They come to a stop near a river, and it’s only now that Hux notices a new sound. There are some more of the horse creatures that Hades rode to kidnap him. They’re walking around a few feet away from them, some stretching their crow’s wings. The ginger God observes them quietly this time, somehow knowing they’ll do him no harm. 

They’re oddly beautiful now that he stops to look at them.

‘’You’re not like the other Gods,’’ Hux nearly jumps in distraction. It is slightly difficult to breathe. Ren is watching him again. ‘’Like I said, there’s beauty. But you’re also very bold, intelligent and…’’

Hux turns to see the mask he so much despises and quirks an eyebrow. ‘’And what?’’

‘’Radiant.’’

That made Hux shine even brighter. He looks away and ignores his heart beating faster and the heat on his cheeks. _ Damn you and your words...This is so confusing _ , he thinks to himself.

He sits on a bench close to the river bank and doesn’t reply. Flowers start showing around his feet once more, due to his emotions, and tangle up to his legs and the rest of the bench. One narcissus manages to bloom quietly before everything withers.

‘’This is the River  Styx.’’

Hux hums at his words. He sees souls underwater, desperately trying to reach the edge, like they’ll fill their lungs with air.  _ Pointless _ , he thinks.  _ There’s barely any air in this place. _

He feels tired and Gods don’t usually feel like this. Hux is sure that the environment is draining him with each heartbeat that goes by. The ginger looks more to the horizon in a silly hope to find a way out. Hux can only fulfill their agreement in order to leave.

They talk at a slow pace about their Worlds then. Ren remains standing and shows no signs of exhaustion. Hux offers stories of his siblings, such as Hermes and Aphrodite. Since Hades is so absent from them, he might want to know how they look and how they do their work.

The God of the Underworld explains that the horse creatures can share their thoughts if you ask gently. Hux frowns at that. They all have their own names and are extremely loyal. 

Ren also says he’s never truly in peace.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I can hear them.’’ He looks around. ‘’The souls. All of them, crying out in pain. It’s a  burden I must carry.’’

‘’Oh.’’

Ren extends his arm once more. ‘’It is time for us to get back. If you please.’’ He offers his hand. Hux’s eyes travel from the crow’s mask, then to the hand a few times, before accepting it. 

When they arrive at the room, Hux still refuses to eat and ignores the glare Ren is sending him.  _ That _ he clearly can feel. 

Before the door closes, Hux does his best to discreetly bloom a white carnation between the door and the frame, leaving it an inch open. When it dies, he focuses to create another right after. It takes some of his energy but he’ll keep going until the Knight is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3QW8PVyyNM  
> Storyboard: https://pinterest.com/sparklepines/what-is-light-without-darkness/
> 
> Find me at: strawberry-soo.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

When Hux can no longer feel the tortuous aura, he goes to spy the corridor through the small gap he left. It is empty.

_ All you have to do is go to the river _ , the God thinks to himself,  _ somehow talk to one of those animals and see if they can get you out. You can do this. You can do this. _

Upon stepping outside, Hux almost stops breathing so that he doesn’t make a sound. His feet are light and fast. When he reaches halfway down the path, he feels a hand grab his shoulder and suddenly his blood runs cold.

He turns, ready to see the Knight. However, what his eyes witness makes his heart beat fast like a drumming song.

It is an arm coming out of the wall. In fact, those waves Hux thought composed the wall were  _ all _ arms moving in weird angles.

‘’Oh my gods.’’

Hux pulls himself free from the hand but thousands more start appearing and going towards him.  _ Oh my gods, no no no no. _

They make noises somehow, a terrible high pitched howl. ‘’Help us, help us, help us!’’ Hux wants to scream. He starts running.

‘’I need to get out, I need to get out!’’

They pull him up, feet no longer touching the floor. Arms suffocating him; going for his throat, eyes, legs, covering his mouth. It is everywhere.  _ Everywhere. _ Hux cries in despair and sees the end of the corridor closing in with them. He fights despite his weakness; creates twigs and vines to push the arms apart and open the way for him.

Hux swims in a sea of hands, sobs for air.  _ Help us, help us,  _ they sing.

‘’Let me go!’’ He has no choice but scream.

He sticks his face and body out from among the encircling arms. A vine drags him to the ground and he’s free. The God panics, feels disgusted by this. Tries to breathe but his chest hurts. He runs toward the River.

There’s more. When he steps on the grey land, they come out of the soil and grasp him by the ankles. He falls again. ‘’Fuck!’’ 

The  _ whole _ place is dancing. He’s not gonna make it. Not like this. Not like this. ‘’Goddamnit!’’

_ I gotta go back, fuck. I gotta go back. I can’t… _

The God of Spring kicks the arms, he hears a crack. He’s breaking them. When he manages to get up, one of the limbs tears his green robe. ‘’Fucking hell...’’ he gasps and turns around.

Hux stumbles on his way back, mumbling how much of an idiot he is, and what a beautiful plan that was. The Gods would laugh at him. His  _ father  _ would laugh at him.  _ Foolish _ . He fights to go to the door, he’s stuck. He’s stuck. Hux can’t find air. Can a God die like this? He cries out.

‘’Be gone!’’ A roar echoes. The place shakes and the arms let Hux down.

They all disappear into the walls in screams. The ginger loses balance entering the room and falls on the bed. He fails to notice the door had opened to him freely. He can’t focus, his lungs burn and rib cage sings in hurt. The blood pulsing in his ear is too loud,  _ too loud _ . There’s still the ghostly feeling of those disgusting arms over him and he wants to throw up.

He feels something cover his face and Hux opens his eyes in alarm. He doesn’t remember closing them. Darkness touches his skin.

‘’Breathe.’’ It is Ren. He’s  _ here _ . ‘’You’re safe now. Take a deep breath.’’

He looks around to find him, the darkness is going away. Ren’s voice is different; there’s no voices along with his and it’s softer. When Hux sees again, there’s a tone of blue in the chamber. He can see Ren now, leaning towards him in bed and…

‘’You…,’’ he gasps. ‘’You took your mask off.’’

‘’You’re wearing it. Focus on breathing and tell me what you see.’’

Hux would never describe his first clear thought, however. That Ren is beautiful. He is pale like the stars and his hair is dark like the void. Gorgeous moles kiss his face and there is  _ so _ much  _ life _ in his eyes. The life this World does not contain shines within Hades’ irises.

A scar crosses from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek, marring the God. It does not diminish his ethereal beauty.

Hux stops to take it all in and oxygen is inhaled. Despite the crow’s mask being pitch black to the outside, he can see perfectly. ‘’There is...there’s blue flames engulfing you. Is this your aura?’’

‘’Yes.’’ His eyes goes full black all of the sudden as he turns away. He’s hiding his face. ‘’I told you to stay inside for your safety! Why didn’t you listen?’’

‘’I do nothing for your pleasure.’’ Hux’s answer was a whisper for he is exhausted. Discussing it will not help at all. 

Ren seems almost hesitant to show his face. He sighs. ‘’Sometimes your recklessness can be very irritating.’’

‘’The feeling is mutual.’’ 

Hux takes his time, taking deep breaths, and finally he can feel himself relax. The mask, that thing he so much despised, ended up bringing him  _ protection _ . The feeling that nothing is going to happen as long as he’s wearing it. He’d also never admit this out loud.

The Lord of the Underworld chuckles. ‘’Rest now.’’ He removes the mask from Hux’s face, but before he can put it back, Hux holds his wrist. 

‘’Why do you hide?’’

‘’I do not.’’

‘’Yes, you do. Is it the scar? A God like you should know better.’’ His voice wavers every now and then, tired from the panic attack. ‘’You promised to give me knowledge about anything I wish.’’

Ren looks at him for a long time then; his eyes normal. He leans down more to press their foreheads together. His long hair, a dark curtain around Hux, softly touches his cheeks. ‘’I am afraid you’ll see my heart and flee like a bird.’’

Hux’s heart skips a few beats and he curses himself. Their eyes are light and darkness coming into a collision, a supernova. A thousand stars crossing their souls. Hux gleams. 

They both stay watching one another, time ceases to exist. A small infinite in a vast World and eternal lives. Hux feels something warm fill his heart, an opposite sensation from the earlier events. 

‘’Then still your heart and give me reasons to not flee.’’

Ren stands up, Hux blinks and watches the mask being put on. ‘’Rest.’’

The God of Spring sinks into the pillows and he’s taken by sleep even before Ren reaches the door to leave. Blue aster flowers softly envelop Hux’s hair, unconscious of bringing them into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asters means patience, elegance, afterthought (wishing things happened differently) and it comes from the greek word “star”! The white carnation from the previous chapter means purity and innocence! Stay tunned for more flower meanings haha!! And im always updating the storyboard on pinterest for you guys :)  
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvXyQcjc9V0


	4. Chapter 4

A few moons go by.

Hux remains in bed, rarely getting up anymore. Green robe long gone. He’s somehow closer to the Knight, they started whispering their thoughts to one another as time went by. Ren sometimes will allow Hux to remove his mask. And although things have been better, due to Hux’s situation, he’s very frail.

The ginger man hears his stomach growl, begging for food. He feels the soft sheets under his almost translucent skin and buries his nose into the smell of pomegranates and something else entirely he cannot describe in this language. Another life, perhaps.

‘’You’re pale.’’ Ren speaks, baring his face to the other God. ‘’There is no light coming from you.’’

‘’Just like this place, I presume.’’ There’s no venom in his words this time around. Ren is right. That moment they shared was the last time he emitted so much energy. ‘’Ren, if you intent to have me as a company, I’m afraid to say you’re doing a terrible job.’’

Ren huffs and comes closer to Hux, watching him from above. ‘’What can I do to help you? Tell me.’’

Hux stares at him. Between their talks the Knight mentioned he has to control the whole realm to keep it moving, and once he has to leave to pick new souls, the place basically screams freedom. As close to freedom as it can be. Thus making tortured spirits appear, like when Hux stepped outside the room.

‘’Can you...contain some of your power?’’

The brunet frowns. ‘’You mean hold back?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I’ve never tried that before. But if I must...for you.’’

He closes his eyes and concentration shows on his face. It takes a few moments to sink in but then both of them gasp. One in relief to feel part of the weight in his lungs leave, and the other in affliction. When Ren reveals his eyes, they’re pitch black once again. He takes deep breaths, as if fighting to make it work.

Hux inhales. The weight is still there but it’s much better than before. The God gains a dim light and Ren’s posture is straight anew. Hazel eyes. A gardenia blooms over Hux’s hands as he sits and he doesn’t catch himself in time to stop from smiling when the flower doesn’t wither.

The God of the Underworld sits in front of him. Hux extends the hand carrying the flower to the brunet and he whispers: ‘’Thank you.’’

Ren nods and holds his smile. ‘’If I take it, won’t it die in my hands?’’

‘’I can focus more now. I shall make it live.’’

Hades takes the gardenia, their fingers touch. Electricity runs in their veins. Two hearts start beating faster.

The flower remains beautiful.

 

❀

 

‘’This is ridiculous.’’

‘’Shut up. Don’t move.’’

They are sitting close to the River Styx. Hux has no intention to run. Despite the hunted feeling of those arms again, he agreed to leave the room. He’s fixing a flower crown in Ren’s hair, and he made grass grow where they sat because he refuses to feel that awful sand under his feet. Ren keeps fidgeting.

‘’I said don’t move!’’

‘’Tell me, why did I agree to this...?’’

‘’Because I wanted to. And you want to please me.’’

Ren looks away, defeated. Hux has a God in the palm of his hand.

‘’Done.’’ Hux looks back to see his work. Gardenias, roses and lilies where the flowers he used to make the crown.

‘’How do I look?’’ Ren narrow his eyes, uneasy. Like someone would show up and find the Dark Lord surrounded by delicate plants, thus ruining his reputation. Hux smirks knowing really well what the other is thinking.

The God of Spring hums and sinks his feet to the soft grass, pretending to be deep in thought. ‘’Not bad.’’

They hold their gaze, Ren’s shadow is quiet. No music to accompany their pulsing beat. Hux’s smirk falls slowly, noticing how close they are. From here, he can see more dark freckles on the brunet’s face, three under his left eye. His nose is long and a little crooked. His eyes travel to his mouth and he swallows dry.

Ren comes closer but Hux leans back. And then again and again, until Hux’s loses balance and falls on the grass with an ‘oof’ sound. A few petals from the flower crown fall on Hux’s face and hair. Ren is on top of him.

He feels his hot breath in his mouth. A drumming song finally sings; their heart against the ribcage. Hux’s eyes widen. They’re close, _so_ close.

Ren closes the gap between them, lips sealed. They gasp at the collision, Hux’s eyes fall shut. The kiss is warm and surprisingly welcome. Hux opens his mouth to moan and Ren answers with his tongue. It is slow yet strong, claiming passion without words in the air.

Hux’s hands softly touch Ren’s hair. _Good gods_.

When they pull apart to find air in their lungs, the brunet whispers: ‘’Your lips taste like honey.’’

Hux admires him in awe. Half open eyes, hands still in Ren’s hair. Flower crown askew. Ren sees a sun below him and Hux, stars above. He begins to smile when the reality of what actually happened hits him, so he looks confusedly at the God.

A puzzled constellation. Didn’t you despise this being made of darkness? Is it even right to feel this way when he kidnapped you? How do you know these feelings are really yours and not a trick?

_What do you want? What do you want?_

Ren knits his eyebrows, concerned. ‘’Are you o-’’

‘’Don’t.’’ Hux gasps. _Don’t you dare ask me how I am. You have no right._

Hux moves his elbows to get up, and Ren moved to the left, opening the way. He feels Ren’s aura almost like a calling, it wants to drag him to his arms and suffocate the God with passion. Hux wants to hate it. It’s so strong that he chokes a sob.

‘’Don’t do that again…’’ He fights the words to cross his lips. Ren holds a serious expression, hiding his emotions and doing his best to stay still on the ground while the ginger refuses to face him. The tables have turned.

‘’Is that what you truly wish?’’ His shadow stretches in fierce wings, wanting to break free and fly away. His marred face remains cold, voice deep.

_What do you want? What do you want?_

Hux swallows, a thousand thoughts whispering his mind. A cold thin line of panic drops to Hux’s belly and he still can taste Ren on his lips. A tingling sensation.

‘’Yes.’’

The God of Spring walks away, grass grows under his feet but not as soft as before. Ren is left alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia means trust, hope and basically if you give to someone, it means “you’re lovely”. Roses are passion and lilies, refined beauty. Honey also represents Persephone so there you go ;u;  
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyWGfL0J-A (i couldnt find a translation for this one but i really love them)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see the '*', please open and play this while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtU4TEhayR4  
> This chapter is heavily inspired in the movie Legend, which you all have to see it haha! Enjoy!

The next day, Ren is nowhere to be seen. Hux cannot sense his presence so he assumes the God is off for duties in the Human World.

There’s a feeling of regret hovering over Hux like a blanket, and he wants to hate his heart. Like he disappointed the Knight even though he did nothing to earn such a thing as devotion. Hux wants to break this place apart and yet he knows his heart would sink if sorrow was shown in Hades’ eyes.

He walks around the room, fingers tracing the scrolls that remain untouched and unknown, until he reaches the door. It opens freely now and he carefully steps outside. He doesn’t go near the walls. They have been quiet since that day, like they received orders to not touch what isn’t theirs. However, Hux’s neck hairs still rise when he crosses the hallway. 

The God turns to the left, feet echoing loudly in the silence. He’s the only thing alive. The statues turn their heads to watch him as he passes. Hux does his best to keep his head straight and show his pride, leaving a grass path behind him.

A music note calls his attention to an expansive hall. The presence of a sound he hasn’t heard before.  _ Could that be Ren? _ He finds himself expecting the Knight despite not sensing his aura. Blood starts pumping faster when he runs to the large door and pushes it open, not quite thinking what would he say to him. 

Ren’s not there.

Hux casts his eyes down to show disappointment. He walks inside, nonetheless. There’s a massive fireplace on the right and on the left is a wall of mirrors that reach from floor to ceiling. The fire in the hearth screams its colors in the place, and he’d dare to say it is Hephaestus’ own work. A table is set at the end, food of every kind displayed there. The arm chairs are dark and wing-shaped. 

It is a ballroom.

But there’s no instrument to be seen. Did Hux hear wrong? Is he finally losing his mind?

*He hears it again. The God of Spring can’t quite place the melody, it is far away. Walking around, he notices it’s coming from the mirror. It reflects the whole ballroom and Hux’s eyes travel through it, hoping to find something that might give away the sound. The fire behind his back forms an orange aura when he stares at the looking glass.

Hux sees a movement in the corner of his eye. There’s a shape in the reflection that appears from behind a column. He finally hears the song loud and clear. The shape is dancing and Hux’s heart beats faster once again. What he feels is not exactly what he does when he’s around Ren, but it is certainly close. The voices in his mind scream at him. That’s how it feels.

_ What do you want? _

It continues dancing and dancing. When it gets closer to his reflection, Hux realizes it is a dark dress, sparkling its diamonds and spinning its long cape around the ballroom. Before he can protest, his feet start moving too and he finds himself dancing with the dark figure. They hold each other in the reflection, spinning with grace. Hux feels dazed. Can’t think. Can’t think.

They spin and spin. Grace surrounds them, Hux closes his eyes. Hypnotized by the waltz. When he strongly spins, feet going in circles, he stops abruptly in front of the mirror and opens his eyes with a gasp. They’re dark like Ren’s. A black oil stares at him.

He’s wearing the dress. They’ve become one. The mystical high collar stays like a gracious arc around his head, the soft material embraces his skin. It goes down with a long V cut in the front, stopping right above his navel. No sleeves, but he touches the gloves that go right up his elbows. When he does that, it reveals the long cape. It flows over his arms, tangling around his body. The back is like an exoskeleton, exposing his slender body beneath its crisscrossed structure. 

He gasps when he looks to his hair, which has turned pitch black like Ren’s, curls kissing its edges. Lips once pink, now grey and dark. He doesn’t know what he feels. He’s confused. There’s a battle inside his mind making itself known. Hux takes air into his lungs, harsh and fast.

Those goddamn voices keep singing and singing.

_ What do you want? _

_ W͔͔̘̱̦͚h̬̲ͧ̅ͤ͊ͣͨa̲̭̙͇̞͉̅ͅt̝̙̳̹̩ͣ̋̚ͅ ̮͖̆ͨ̽̀ͯ̂d̗̦̹̃͌ő̠͉͈̙̇̊ͨ̔̊ ̥͈͚̥̟̱ͯ̉y͕̼̯̫̱̓ͥͤ̊̏ő͓̦͖̼̰̖̜̓̅̆ͦŭ̠̩͔̹̔͒ ̼͕͐ͫ̔ͭẘ̗̦̺̻̦͙̫̄ͤḁ̼̻̞̥̈n̞̖͙͙͇̙̯ͫ͗̏ͥ͋t̻̉ͩ̅ͫͣͧ̈́?͔̻͎͉͚̟̜͒̑͌ͣ̓ _

_ W͔͔̘̱̦͚h̬̲ͧ̅ͤ͊ͣͨa̲̭̙͇̞͉̅ͅt̝̙̳̹̩ͣ̋̚ͅ ̮͖̆ͨ̽̀ͯ̂d̗̦̹̃͌ő̠͉͈̙̇̊ͨ̔̊ ̥͈͚̥̟̱ͯ̉y͕̼̯̫̱̓ͥͤ̊̏ő͓̦͖̼̰̖̜̓̅̆ͦŭ̠̩͔̹̔͒ ̼͕͐ͫ̔ͭẘ̗̦̺̻̦͙̫̄ͤḁ̼̻̞̥̈- _

‘’STOP!’’

Hux screams and covers his ears. ‘’STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!’’

‘’Hux!’’

The song stops. He turns to see Ren in front of the fireplace. His reflection wearing the dress remains looking at Hux. He realizes he’s crying, there are warm tears marking his white face. He didn’t notice when the atmosphere shifted, announcing the Knight’s arrival. 

Ren looks afraid. His eyes showing so much emotion in the fire light. Where Hux is standing, it is dark. The room is divided. The God of Spring groans and moves to punch the mirror with all his strength. His Darkness smirks at him before cracking and shattering into pieces on the floor. He pretends to not hear a laugh.

When he looks down at himself, he sighs in relief. He still has his white clothes and he sees copper strands falling over his green eyes. 

Ren approaches and he’s about to say something with that obnoxious yet lovely concerned expression, but Hux interrupts him first. He feels overwhelmed by all of this.  _ All of this. _ Since he was brought to this place against his will, it feels like he’s been tested about his heart and perception. 

He just comes to the conclusion that...he was wrong. 

Everything was wrong.

From the moment Hux was created with his fellow Gods and Goddess and first sunk his feet in the Human World, right to this damned day. They teach that light cannot exist with darkness, that it’s always one or another. An invisible line separating them. They cannot coexist, otherwise it’s a grotesque and absurd thing to see and believe. That mothers will cover their children’s eyes and ears so they don’t get to see such atrocity living in this Earth!

They were wrong.

There’s darkness and light within each being. Hux clenches his hands, thinking how foolish it is to hide such truth. If there is darkness, there must be light following behind. Hux stares at Ren and feels exactly that. He feels complete. Like he belongs in his embrace and would gladly accept death in his arms.

Ren is his obscurity, his shadow. Together, they’re a twilight. 

‘’Tell me, Kylo.’’ The other holds his breath, surprised to hear Hux calling him by his first name. ‘’Do you love me?’’

Not a single heartbeat is wasted when the Knight chokes an answer: ‘’Yes.’’

Hux runs into his arms and sighs in their embrace. Ren sinks his head on the crook of Hux’s neck and smells narcissus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the drawing i just made of Dark!Hux inspired by Dark!Lilly in Legend: http://marvelsoldier.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Hux-Persephone-602998821  
> I plan to make a playlist on 8tracks once this is done. I also think i should let you guys know that the fic's almost coming to its end. It'll probably have 7 chapters on total.  
> Heey, have another song as bonus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suRPRISE! I couldn't wait to post a new chapter so here you go!! *blushes madly*

They fall in bed upon arriving at the room. Ren kisses Hux like he might disappear at any given moment and the latter huffs a laugh. He tells him between kisses that it’s okay and he’s not going to flee. They’re here. Honey touches the stars above and the world sings like a choir.

One of Ren’s hands comes to rest on Hux’s cheek and the other holds his porcelain thigh. Hux sighs in delight, for once loving the sheets pressed against him. He bites the God’s lips and moans when Ren’s tongue enters his mouth, tilting their heads for better access. Hux doesn’t stop to think twice and pushes his hips up, seeking more friction. Ren responds with a groan and the room shivers.

He goes to Hux’s neck, marking places he has the honor to feel. The ginger pulls the brunet’s clothes, hating them. He glares like they’ve personally offended the God. And they have. Ren pulls back to stare at the light below him. 

‘’May I have you?’’ He whispers.

That question makes Hux blink several times, long eyelashes touching his soft freckles. His heart skips a beat. He wasn’t expecting such a thing and a lovely expression shows in his eyes.

‘’You may.’’ He smiles and kisses him. ‘’Yes. Yes, I am yours to take.’’

They move to take off each other's attire, black clothes covered in feathers fall along with the white robes on the floor. Their skin makes contact and they sigh in sync. Hands begin to explore everywhere, memorizing every scar, mole and freckle. Every trace of time that managed to lay on their bodies.

Hux pants when Ren rocks their hips in the perfect position; he never felt that before. Gods,  _ why  _ hasn’t he done that before? But then again, he’s glad it’s happening with  _ Ren _ . A warm wave settles down in his stomach. He wants more, this is not enough. This is not enough. 

It’s Ren that makes an ‘oof’ sound this time around. Hux switches their places and smirks down at him. The Knight caresses his  face, traces his delicate bones and pushes two fingers to Hux’s mouth. The latter licks them gladly, salivating and making them wet and slick. When Ren removes his hand, there’s a drool line between them. He touches the God’s inner thighs before gently touching his entrance. Hux sucks air to his lungs, feels the cold spit in contrast to the hot air. Ren remains looking at him and only when the God nods, he continues. 

It is a weird sensation that makes Hux frown at first, but Ren presses his lips on his forehead. Distract him from the initial pain with butterfly kisses until his own pink mouth opens with an exclamation. Then he grunts and shamelessly fucks himself on Ren’s fingers until he’s open enough. What a sight he must be now. 

He whines when the brunet retracts his fingers from him, and he thrusts into thin air. Ren’s pupils are wide and full of lust. He wonders if his eyes show any green right now. Light shines in every place Ren caresses, an evidence of their touch. His freckles glow along with them, his personal constellation that kisses his skin. 

Another shift is made. Ren is right back on top and Hux feels his member pressing against his entrance. They hungrily clash their lips, teeth and everything. Hux scratches Ren’s back, the latter screams in pleasure. 

A howl echoes in the Underworld when they fully connect. The room is alive. The bed creaks. Sheets sing on Hux’s back. He sinks his face to the crook of Ren’s neck when they rock faster and faster. Their movements make noise in the room. Hux’s legs find the brunet’s waist to hold himself better and that makes him go deeper. 

The God of Spring cries out when he hits the right spot, an electric wave spreads in his body and there’s a thin layer of sweat. Ren is looking at him and he notices his hands are changing. The Knight has dark skin that fades to his elbows, fingers becoming sharper. Claws that sink in Hux’s shoulders. 

He moans at the pain, a sharp ache. Ren is letting it go. He’s showing his heart to Hux. This is it. This is his true form and Hux knows it’s okay. No one is leaving tonight. 

‘’What did you say?’’ Ren’s voice is hoarse and tight. Hux looks puzzled for a few seconds before realizing he said that out loud.

‘’Let go.’’ Hux’s glassy eyes stare back. ‘’It’s okay. Do it.’’

Ren closes his eyes and places his face against Hux’s neck. He holds the brunet’s hair with both of his hands and hears him gasp, the thrusts becoming erratic. Then he sees it. The wings. Through a pleasure fog, Hux sees the black crow’s wings spreading behind Ren’s back. They’re huge and beautiful.  _ Ren _ is beautiful.

He feels a knot forming below his stomach, he’s close.  _ So close _ . 

His mouth falls open in a silent scream and he throws his head back when he finds release. Fingers and toes curling with the spasms. Ren soon follows him with groans that vibrate in his body, fills him with the warm seed spreading through his walls. Hux’s eyes become full light for a few moments and Ren’s, onyx. He feels  _ complete _ .

There’s that sensation from before. That time has ceased to exist and they lay there breathing peacefully. Sharing the same air in their lungs. Ren’s weight pressing on him, he can hear his soft heartbeat from here. Hux never thought he would feel that in this life. 

His eyelids feel heavy and he closes them, a dazed sensation overflowing his mind. Hux is almost asleep when Ren’s quiet voice touches the air. 

‘’Do you know?’’

‘’Mm?’’

‘’Do you know why you saw it?’’ 

The ginger man slowly opens his emerald eyes to the canopy bed. He takes a deep breath, still feels Ren inside of him. He knows what the Knight is referring to. The mirror. His other self, reflecting in that ancient glass. He caresses Ren’s shoulder, still hugging him. Admiring the moles there.

‘’I do not know.’’

Hades pushes his elbows up just enough to see Persephone. Skin normal, wings retreated. ‘’It is this place. Your soul wanted to tell you something and this realm made it happen. It seeks our true nature. Feeds from it.’’

Hux hums, understanding. Ren was right when he said the Underworld has a life of its own. It has its own personality and he, not for the first time, wonders how he has such powerful God in the palm of his hand. They live in a crazy reality.

‘’Say it again.’’ Hux replies instead.

‘’What?’’

‘’Before, in the ballroom. I asked you something. I want to hear your answer again.’’

Ren’s eyes shine in recognition. He presses their foreheads together.

‘’I love you.’’

Hux grins and his freckles radiate. ‘’I love you too.’’

 

❀

 

They fall asleep soon after. Hux feeling warm at heart for the first time since he got here. When he wakes up, however, he finds the bed empty. His hand lazily searches for the God but there’s only him. Eyebrows knit in confusion and he forces his heart to calm down.

_ Don’t panic. Why would you panic? No. Just don’t. _

He must have gone somewhere else, another duty regarding Gaia. Another soul. Nothing to worry about. Hades is a busy God after all. He scans for him, seeing if he can feel his aura and releases air he didn’t know he was holding when he  _ does _ feel Ren. But he’s not near.

Ren feels...disturbed? There’s something bothering him at the back of Hux’s mind so he gets up, ignoring the ache between his legs, and goes to pick his clothes up from the floor before checking the door.  There are some tears in the fabric from the previous night and Hux blushes a little at that.

He walks through the hallway, feeling exposed. Missing Ren. Hating the edge of panic about to burst like a bubble if he doesn’t find him soon. He follows the call. 

It leads him to the right side of the realm. He hasn’t been here before. He passes through empty fountains and many doors. He swears he hears a growl coming from these hallways every now and then. An animal, perhaps a dog or a wolf. Hux doesn’t stop to question though. He just  _ needs _ to find Ren.

When he turns to a corner, he does see the Knight but he stops in his tracks and hides behind the column. There’s someone with him.

They’re in front of a large gate and although Ren has his back against Hux’s view, he knows he’s clearly angry. There’s rage emanating from the God that almost chokes Hux’s heart. When the God of Spring squints his eyes to see better, he gasps. Eyes wide open. He knows that person.

Hermes.

Phasma.

His sister. The white figure that dares to glare back at Hades. Wings on her feet ready to fly away, her face remains fair. Silver armor holds her body, hair pulled back in pure whiteness. Eyebrows, lips, eyes, everything is bathed in that color. Some would dare to say she’s blind. But wrong they are. 

She has eyes like a falcon.

Her grip on her caduceus doesn’t yield, the two serpents twined around it look almost alive. He didn’t realize how much he misses her. It seems like forever. How long has he been here anyways?  _ What is she doing here? _

‘’-ther is going insane! The Earth is being torn apart! What in the name of Tartarus were you thinking?!’’

‘’Hermes.’’ Hux hears Ren grunt in a low voice. ‘’Do not make me repeat this or I’ll throw you into the Tartarus myself.’’

He’s holding a scepter, pointing at Phasma menacingly. Phasma’s posture goes still, her glare never leaving him. ‘’Very well, if you insist. But I am warning you, Hades. I come as a friend and believe me when I tell you this is not going to end well. There must be consequences for our acts.’’

Hux watches his sister turn her back and leave through the gates. He grips his chest, feels heartache. Ren begins pacing left and right in the hallway, ready to burst. Hux feels sorry for any statue near by. He leaves before Ren notices his presence and thinks about what he must do. Hermes’ words never leaving his mind.

_ There must be consequences for our acts. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: okay i still dont know how to add the link ugh  
> music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xsECH8vRyY


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so SORRY for the delay! I was out all day and my week has been really shitty but heeeey i just watched Civil War (◡‿◡✿)

Hux is sitting in bed when the Knight appears, pushing the heavy door open. He jumps out of anxiety and stands watching the God pace around the chamber. He’s wearing the crow’s mask and he switches the scepter from his left to right hand.

‘’Ren.’’

He growls as an answer, doesn’t turn to look at him. If Hux was wearing the mask, he thinks he’d see Ren’s aura touching the roof. Blue flames angrily licking the place. He tries softly calling him again.

‘’Kylo…’’

‘’They cannot do this!’’ Comes the Knight’s fierceful shout. Hux takes a step back as a reflex. The voices coming from the disguise are shaking, like they are  _ everywhere _ . The wings in his shadow scream and flap repeatedly, stretching themselves to the walls. The atmosphere begins to get darker. ‘’They cannot take  _ you _ from me! They...Hux...they can’t! I won’t allow it! I am the God of the Underworld and I shall make myself known! I have fought many wars, they should known my rage!’’

‘’Kylo, listen to me. You need to calm down. You’ll tear this chamber apart.’’ He tries to reach him, take the scepter away from him. He keeps moving the damn thing and he snarls when Hux’s hand lays on his shoulder. The ginger flinches at the action, hand hovering over Ren’s body. They stay a few seconds staring at each other, at least Hux tries to, not quite knowing what to do.

Ren shakes his head. ‘’My apologies, my Light...’’ 

His voice still sounds unstable but the shadow retreats to its original size. Hux’s hand touches his shoulder and he takes the scepter, throwing it at the bed. 

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Do not think I didn’t sense you there. I know we share the same feelings but please, do not take me for a fool…’’ He squints his eyes in rage. Hux sighs.

‘’Very well. I saw you met Hermes. My question remains the same.’’

The brunet sinks to the ground and pushes his forehead towards knees, as close as it can get with the mask on. In any other scenario, Hux would find it hilarious to see such a mighty creature sitting on the floor like a little kid, but Ren seems truly panicked. So he pushes the thought away and crouches in front of him.

‘’Hermes said everything has fallen into chaos on Earth. That your mother...is looking for you and you need to come back.’’

Hux takes a moment to breathe and shut his eyes. Maybe he always knew this time would come but chose to hide it. When he opens them, he carefully moves to take Ren’s mask off. Wanting to see his sky in this chamber. Ren’s eyes are wet, tears threatening to fall and he looks away. The scar almost seems to glow, a crimson rage. Hux gently presses his hands around the brunet’s face to keep him still.

‘’Kylo…’’ He whispers. Ren looks at him through his eyelashes. ’’Don’t let your feelings blind you when it comes to our duties. I understand what you feel, I truly do. But…’’ He prepares himself for what he’s about to say, swallows his cry. ‘’I miss my home. I miss...the sun on my skin, Ren. Life growing beneath my toes. I am also a God, my Knight. I need to fulfill my chore as one.’’

Ren looks down, a lamenting sound touches his voice. Hux wasn’t expecting to feel so much pain watching his Knight like this. There’s a rope around their hearts and with the increasing distance it will suffocate them both.

But they’re immortal, aren’t they…?

Persephone pulls Hades’ head up by the chin and kisses him deeply before softly adding: 

‘’I need to talk to Phasma.’’

 

❀

 

Ren guides him to the right side of the realm then, but doesn’t tell him where exactly they’re going. Hux quietly follows behind, light steps in comparison to Ren’s heavy presence. When they approach the gate, Hux immediately thinks he’ll see Phasma waiting there like she never left. However, his hope fails him and he mentally curses Pandora for that.

Hades raises an arm to make Hux stop walking, a few feet away from the passage. He whistles, long and sharp. Stinging Hux’s ears briefly by his side. He doesn’t understand what is going on but Ren turns to look at him and quietly says, as if reading his mind:

‘’Fear them not. They’ll take care of you while I look for Hermes.’’

That still doesn’t clear his thoughts completely so he scoffs at the riddles, seeing no need for them. 

A growl is heard then, just like the one from the hallway, and Hux turns his head to look straight at the gate. No. Not  _ one _ howl. It is more than one.

Hux feels fear running in his veins regardless of what Ren told him when he sees them. With the gate gnashing, there are three huge hounds coming from it. Eight feet tall. Black like Chaos itself. A pure abyss of void different from Ren’s hair. They each have claws of a considerate length, just like their teeth. Red eyes give color to their bristly fur, and one of them shows its fangs.

They arrive together, side by side, and Hux holds his breath when they get really close. Ren snarls at them. 

‘’Cerberus.’’ He hears Ren speak, demanding something by using one word.

They back away. The one on the left sniffs and the other in the middle glares. Suddenly, they start shifting to another form. Human-like. Hux’s eyes shine in curiosity for he didn’t know other lives walked among the Underworld, and soon after, there are three humans in front of him instead of those hounds.

He can identify the one who sniffed, a black man with strong and beautiful features carrying a hint of a smile. On the right, another man, well-built, with big tired eyes and short curls falling over his face. And the one who glared, a woman. Hair tied up in three messy buns, holding a defense position.

They all still retain the piercing red eyes and long nails. Each wearing black clothes that barely cover their upper body, threads of their attire falling loose. The first to speak is the woman, a fierce voice.

‘’’What is the reason of your call? We’re guarding the gate. What is important enough to interrupt such a task?’’

‘’Make a projection of yourselves in front of the gate while each of you take care of him.’’ Ren looks at Hux, who’s still looking at the creatures. ‘’I need to leave for my own reasons. I demand you find proper attire for Persephone and watch him until I return.’’

She begins to roar but the black man on the left punches her elbow when Ren’s shadow shows a trace of menace. 

‘’Our apologies. Rey just takes our task very seriously...’’

‘’Then take this new one like your _ lives _ depend on it.’’

‘’We will.’’ The man on the right clears his throat and the three stare at each other, like they’re talking with their eyes alone.

And in unison, they declare with a bow: ‘’Yes, my Lord.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *baGGING PANS AND POTS* next chapter is the LAST!! I was also really excited to introduce this concept for Cerberus!!! Hope everyone liked it! Anything, lemme know!!  
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wylkSUS9Ofs  
> Edited: forgot to say i made fanart of them!! here u go: http://strawberry-soo.tumblr.com/post/143385147684


	8. Chapter 8

Ren leaves with a look that carries too many unspoken words and Hux is left alone with the three creatures. What should he call them anyway? _Hounds? Shapeshifters?_ He chooses to say nothing, and only turns his gaze back at them once Ren is out of sight. He craves his companionship already.

The man with chocolate skin speaks, voice too cheerful for this place. ‘’I’m Finn! And this is Poe and Rey.’’ He says pointing at each one of them. The man with soft curls, Poe, gives him a wave from his crossed arms. Hux senses his aura is calm and very stable. Finn practically radiates happiness, probably excited to be doing something different. The woman, however, makes the God uneasy. It feels like she’ll attack him if he makes any sudden movement.

‘’Greetings…’’ He speaks and shifts the weight from his feet. Vines curl around his ankles.

They both share another look among each other and Rey just sighs before pointing her chin to the hallway behind Hux. ‘’Follow us.’’

He waits for them to walk in front, guiding him not quite like Ren did. This feels different. Hux notices they walk in perfect sync, including their breathing. He wants to hum at this observation but keeps it to himself, not wanting to call any kind of unnecessary attention to himself.

There are some doors open that the God has failed to noticed, too focused on Ren. He spots a huge chamber in the corner of his eye that contains books and many scrolls in shelves. He stops in his tracks, mouth ajar, wanting to get inside.

But then he feels a light touch on his elbow. A gentle hand closing around his arm. It is Poe. ‘’Another time, hm?’’

‘’We must fulfil our task first,’’ completes Finn.

Reluctantly, Hux begins to walk again. Poe remains holding him, being careful to not let his sharp nails scratch the God’s skin. It is not uncomfortable but not exactly welcome, which is why he is thankful when Poe leaves his side to join the others. They are opening another door of stone.

A shine blinds Hux for a few seconds when he steps inside. When he squints his eyes to adjust them, he sees jewels. There are chests filled with precious stones everywhere, singing a secret with their sparkle. Fabrics were also in some parts of the chamber, looking of high quality.

Finn and Poe start hunting for something while Rey simply sits on the top of a chest, crossed legs and red eyes closed. He stares at the girl, being too curious. She frowns angrily as if feeling his gaze. He continues, amused.

‘’What?!’’ She says opening her fierce eyes at the God. ‘’I’m meditating. You’re not helping.’’

‘’I am simply curious. May I ask what exactly are you? All of you.’’

Rey rolls her eyes and Finn answers instead, voice a little distant. ‘’We are guardians. We cannot let the souls escape from this world.’’

‘’It wouldn’t be pretty if we failed,’’ Poe completes, followed by Rey: ‘’Hades wouldn’t be pleased.’’

‘’I see…’’

Finn shouts an exclamation that makes Hux crave the silence again. He returns with Poe, in sync, carrying a long dress that is completely made of golden feathers. Hux frowns. ‘’Where did you get that?’’

‘’The world provides what is needed.’’ They speak together. Hux shivers, feeling uncomfortable with all this. They were oddly fascinating yet unnerving.

The God takes the dress in his hands nonetheless and they guide him to another chamber that has a type of rectangular bathing pool in the middle. The columns around it give a sense of privacy. Poe nods to him as if saying _Go ahead._

Hux glares at all of them until Finn gets it and pulls them by the elbow. ‘’Oh, of course! We’ll leave you alone.’’

He turns to look at the bath once they’re gone and leaves the golden dress neatly folded next to a column. Hux takes his old robe off and it echoes in the silence. The water is pleasant when he sinks in a hesitant foot, so he walks fully into the pool. The crystal water shines along with his skin and Hux makes roses bloom, so the petals can give a scent to the place.

He sinks his head under water, eyes closed. He admires the feeling of his copper hair floating around him and thinks that perhaps he should let it grow a little more. His mother certainly would be pleased to braid his long hair, if he let it be. He wonders if Kylo Ren would admire that.

This simple act of letting the water clean his body feels like he’s washing away the God he once was and becoming something else entirely. He feels stronger.

There is a towel he did not notice once he was done. He dries himself and looks at the dress. It stares back. For a moment, he wonders if it’ll change him just like that black outfit from the ballroom. But then he shakes his head. _This is different,_ he thinks, _I have a choice._

The feathers are soft when it touches his skin, and it begins below his collarbone, like the feathers are blending with his body. It has a wing-shaped form over his arms that falls graciously, and if he opens them, his back will be exposed due the cut of the outfit. The long dress trail makes light noises on the floor.

He pushes the door open to leave the bathing chamber and the three guardians stand up from the floor at the same time. Hux’s damp hair is pulled back so he can’t hide behind the strands when he notices the look of awe in their eyes. Even Rey seems a little impressed.

‘’You look really good.’’ They declare.

Hux says his thanks and after that, they go back to the room where he has been staying in the Underworld. They talk more and Hux learns that they share their minds. The God remembers that the horse creatures could do the same thing but this looks much stronger. They may have three bodies but they act like one being. This explains why they are so in sync and talk in unison. Cerberus is what they are and Hux hums in fascination.

The air shifts, however, and Hux knows Ren is back. A sigh escapes his lips, relief runs in his veins. Hux’s heart is beating like a drum when he feels two pairs of feet approaching. When the door opens, he sees Phasma right behind Ren and he holds a breath. He wants to kiss the Knight and say he misses him but he keeps it to himself because of his sister, not knowing how she’d react.

Ren looks at Hux up and down, soul screaming behind those hazel eyes. It feels like Ren is devouring him with his gaze. The Knight smiles quickly at him before saying, ‘’I’ll leave you two alone to discuss freely. Cerberus, your task is done. Go back to your previous duty.’’

They whine in a low manner and Hux is surprised to hear that. They were really starting to get along. Finn smiles at him, looking as if he’s holding himself back not to hug the God in front of his Lord. Poe winks at him and Rey nods, everyone saying their quiet goodbyes.

It is just Phasma and Hux now. He smiles, green eyes shining at her. ‘’Dear sister.’’

‘’Brother.’’ She bows. ‘’What happened to you?’’ She points at his dress, concern showing on her face. ‘’Hades wouldn’t let me see you. What did Hades do to you?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ It is his immediate response and Hux winces, regretting speaking already. That was a lie. Hades has done things to him, taught him, changed him, _loved_ him. ‘’My dear sister, allow me to explain to you.’’

When he does, Phasma shows traces of comprehension in her white glassy eyes. She nods when it is needed and patiently listens to him. The God of Spring clearly skips any graphic parts and the moments of panic he has been through. He doesn’t want to talk about that.

He chose to speak of how fascinating he found Kylo Ren, and the depth of his knowledge. She keeps flickering her gaze to the dress and Hux fights the urge to touch the feathers. He thinks she might be wondering about the symbolism. Hux is no longer pure, per say. The white representing innocence was washed away in that water. Now, Hux is covered in gold and power.

‘’Persephone, I may understand some of this but the balance must be restored in Gaia. Your mother seeks for you, craves your presence for you are much beloved.’’

‘’I am aware.’’

‘’Then you know what it must be done.’’

Hux closes his eyes when he hears that, there’s a lump in his throat and he can feel the edges of his eyes burning with threatening tears. Avoiding the situation a little and not wanting to embarrass himself, he asks something while sitting on the bed.

‘’How long have I been here?’’

‘’Eight days.’’

Surprise shows on Hux’s face. ‘’That’s impossible. It feels like I have been here for many many moons.’’

‘’Time is different in many other Worlds, my brother,’’ she said while approaching him. Her long fingers caressing his hair. She moves to open a small cloth pouch and holds three crystal balls that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.

‘’See.’’ Phasma moves them in a perfect circle with one hand. ‘’Gaia suffers. These eight days have not been easy.’’

Hux stares at the crystals sparkling until images are shown in each one of them. He sees the soil covered by snow, trees with no leaves on them, the sun hidden behind dark clouds that prove Helios must not be pleased. Humans dying of starvation for there is no food to cultivate and they suffer in the cold. The life upon Earth has started to fade.

‘’That’s enough!’’

Phasma spins the objects again once she’s satisfied with Hux’s reaction and the reflections are gone. They’re hidden from him once more. Hux’s eyebrows knit with rage, he’s upset with himself and what all of this has caused. He has disappointed every God and Goddess. His father must think he’s better locked away in Tartarus. He groans when tears start falling, hating himself for appearing so weak in front of his sister.

He’s conflicted. Part of him is utterly happy that he met Ren. Despite the fact that said man kidnapping him, he met his half. But his other side is screaming to go back. He must do this. Phasma said it herself, the balance. There must be _balance_. He sighs, hiding his face behind cold hands.

Phasma returns to send the news to the Gods after Hux gives his answer. Hux remains sitting in bed after she’s long gone. Thinking, worrying, hurting. He grabs a pomegranate that rests in a silver plate next to him and he throws it up and down so he can catch it. He smiles, remembering how Kylo would always bring new food every day despite the God not eating any of it.

He stares at it and the red color from the fruit shines to him.

 

❀

 

Later, he gets up to leave the chamber. Hux needs to go to Ren, needs to find his other half. He was waiting by the river, where they first sealed their lips and made quiet promises to their souls. His mask is nowhere in sight, revealing his deity to the dark water.

‘’My love…’’, Hux speaks and Ren turns to face him, a sad smile. He can feel in the Knight’s aura that he knows what is going to happen. There is no need for words. Hux’s mind touches the memory of Cerberus and he wonders if they’ll be like them one day, mind and body.

Ren nods and takes his hand, walks them to a horse creature that bows graciously to them. They exchange another look, time moves slowly. Hux is memorizing Kylo’s face. ‘’Are you sure about this?’’

Hux left hand touches his cheek, softly brushing his thumb on that marred skin. ‘’I am.’’

Ren places him on the creature, and soon after they’re riding towards the gate. Hux takes a final look at the place and knows he’ll truly miss the Knight and oddly, Cerberus. The wings from the animal flap and soon its claws leave the round. Thunder echoes above their heads and Hux sees a crack just like at the beginning.

White is the color that his eyes see when they land on the ground. Snow hides the beauty this place once had and he feels another presence in the air. Within the poor frozen trees, he recognizes his mother, Demeter. Her long braided hair has flowers in it and her cheeks are pink. Hermes stands next to Helios, and the blond man must look happy to know he’ll finally show his work to the world again once the night is over. His golden locks make him look like a ray of sunshine himself. Luke certainly is a powerful and beautiful god that walks among the sky.

Kylo lands on the soil, holding his power back to not cause any more damage, and he takes Hux by the waist. When he’s gently set on the ground, he gasps. Despite the snow, he sinks his feet into the soil and he can feel traces of life begging to be free again.

He laughs, throwing his head up in the air. _The air._ Gods, all that pressure is gone and he can feel the pure air touch his lungs. He closes his eyes, focusing his energy and the cold starts to dissipate. Snow melting below them and the green grass shows itself to the stars in the sky. He looks at Ren and fireflies begin to appear from the life Hux has created.

Ren is smiling, having his own glow because of the fireflies flying between them. He looks stunning. He opens his mouth as if wanting to say something but closes it. The God of Spring stands mere inches away from his lover, golden dress shining along with his freckles. He holds Kylo’s hands and turns his palm so he can make a flower bloom over it.

Its tiny leaves and petals kiss Hades’ skin and he chuckles when he sees it is a Forget-Me-Not. The blue is a beautiful contrast to him, too delicate. There’s something else, and Hux grins when Kylo’s eyebrows knit in confusion. He hears a sob coming from Hades’ lips.

‘’I was right when I said you were audacious.’’ He pokes the three pomegranate seeds in the palm of his hand. ‘’Does that mean-’’

‘’Yes.’’ Hux gives a full smile at him then. Tears threatening to fall. He knows that was a risk to make, eating something for the Underworld when he does need to stay above ground. He cannot be apart from his Darkness, however. No one will take that from him. So three months it shall be.

They kiss deeply, Hux’s hand resting at the back of Ren’s head. They half laugh and kiss when they notice the warm tears, Gods completely lost to their feelings. Hux feels sad and happy at the same time and he’ll curse anyone who says that’s impossible. The God opens his eyes between their kiss to see that Ren has spread his wings. A warm armor of dark feathers hides them from the rest of the world for a couple of seconds. Their infinity.

When they pull apart, Ren still has his wings surrounding them. He keeps the seeds and the Forget-Me-Not before holding Hux’s left hand.

‘’I shall give part of me for you to carry.’’ Hux feels a light pressure where Ren is focusing his power and when he sees it, there is a dark ring on his finger. It is shaped like a crow’s skull, its beak pointing along his finger. The God of Spring blinks, heart beating fast.

‘’And I shall give you mine.’’ He does the same thing to Hades, a pomegranate made of silver held by delicate branches. ‘’We’ll meet again, my beloved Knight.’’

Ren nods and releases him from his wings, the fireflies blinking within the night once more. They pull apart when Hux gets too far and their hands slip away.

He walks without looking back, knowing they will cross paths in their quiet eternal lives. They’ll be waiting. They’ll be always waiting for one another.

Darkness will meet its Light, as it should always be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that accompanied this, everyone who took their time to read this madness! Thank you to Maggie, my dear friend, who always edit my stories!! I always wanted to explore this au so I am glad I got this done. Please, anything comment below. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I have more fics already on the way! And you can find me on tumblr as strawberry-soo.tumblr.com  
> Have a whole playlist for this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y&list=PL6XgzmiBk09EZhEgIQ0Sn_Iv5edgzuDhd&index=1  
> Storyboard: https://pinterest.com/sparklepines/what-is-light-without-darkness/


End file.
